pantystockingwithgarderbeltfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lace
Lace is an angel who is the younger sister of Ribbon. Unlike her eccentric sister who is into guys, Lace is a lesbian. Her best friend is Bloomer who comforted her when she came out about being lesbian a few months ago. Lace is similar to Stocking; they both like sweets, have an elder sister, and seem to be more level-headed than them. However, as similar as they seem, Lace is different from Stocking other than those regards. However, when they do meet up, Lace and Stocking go off to a sweets parlor and bitch together about how much their older siblings annoy them. Fighting Style ''' For a weapon, Lace usually uses a lacy skirt to transform into a large ninja star. Well anything with lace on it she can turn into a weapon, but usually as an angel, she uses her lacy skirt. If she does not wear a skirt, she uses a lacy headband that she keeps with her at all times for emergency use. She is modest when she fights with her skirt off, usually covering herself in a rash manner as soon as she defeats a ghost. '''Personality Lace appears to be a confident girl with attitude. Well you would not expect this, she is actually very insecure. Some days she won’t even leave the house just because Lace doesn’t like how she looks. She is easily pissed off by whining and will be very down to earth (and yell) at the whining. After this, most people decide not to complain around her again. She has a bit of a potty mouth like most angels, but she says some of the less offensive swear words. Her favorite word is “bitch” which she uses in reference to Ribbon or even Panty sometimes. Likes: *Punkish clothing *Rock music *Sweets *Lady GaGa *Video Games *The colors red and black Dislikes: *People dissing gays and lesbians *Being lonely *Summertime *Awkward situations *Wearing revealing clothing Sexuality ''' As it has been stated before, Lace is sexually attracted to only girls. She learned at a young age that she was only attracted to girls after Ribbon flashed her one day. She deeply admires Shades, a high-ranking demon. Although she is completely oblivious to it at the moment, Lace is in love with her best friend. '''Appearance Lace has naturally tan skin. Her eyes are colored like a hazelnut. Her hair is dark brown and short; the length is about to just past her chin. She wears very little make-up; just a bit of mascara. Her build is average but thin; ideal for fighting and getting into small places. Lace also has double piercings. Her clothing preference is anything remotely punkish. A usual outfit would consist of a red tank top with a black skull across the front, a pair of finger-length black shorts, a black newsboy cap, and a pair of black converse with cherry red laces that go up to her knees. Accessories could include small, silver earrings, silver rings, a black lace choker, and a red hair piece. As an angel, Lace wears a light gray choker and armband, a laced bra with a skirt attachment, gloves, laced stockings, and a pair of converse. She still has her piercings in her full-fledged angel form. For sleeping, Lace wears a red camisole top and a pair of black pajama pants. When she is out of bed, she usually throws over a black V-neck over her camisole due to her insecurity. As for swimsuit attire, Lace wears a dark checkered plaid one piece, usually with a swimsuit cover-up. She sometimes will occasionally wear a tankini if she feels comfortable wearing one. If Lace does, it would tie around her neck, and the cut of it will have to completely cover her butt. Lace wears a variety of outfits to school, but her most common attire would be a white buttoned up top, a black jacket, a black and red plaid skirt, black mid-thigh socks, and a pair of bright red converse. Category:Females Category:Angels